Finding who we are
by Ivac38
Summary: What happens when a young woman who has her own personal demons to fight is pulled into the Winchesters world? Read Please!


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except Aubrey and well any characters not apart of the series obviously :D**

Hi. My name is Aubrey Wilds. I'm 21 years old, and a single mother. That's right. I have a 4 year old child born out of wedlock, with no idea who her father is. Coming from a single parent home myself, I guess I should've tried harder to break the cycle. But shit happens. That's the only thing I can say. I won't make any excuses for myself. Life just throws curve balls at you, and you can either roll with the punches.. or fall apart. My pride would never let me do the latter. Anyway, I guess I should start from the beginning. I was born Aubrey Leanne Wilds, April 20th, 1982. Born and raised in Summer-port Indiana, a small little town, where the jobs were hard to come by and money even harder to come by. My dad worked two jobs growing up, so I spent most of the time at my grandparents house until I was old enough to watch myself. I never had time to do things for myself, between work and school. In the Wilds house nothing was ever given, but earned. So of course I had to get a job when I was of age, to help out with bills and get the things I needed.

My dad was constantly leaning on me to do well in school, instilling in my mind that education was everything. So the only things I concentrated on were work and school. Guys were always around, but I never paid much attention to them. I had dreams of becoming a nurse, for two reasons. The main reason was I liked helping people. Second was because I'd grown up struggling for everything I got. I guess I just wanted the struggle to end one day, and to be able to make a family of my own, where I could give them everything they needed. But as I said, life throws curve-balls at you. I made a couple extremely stupid mistakes. First one was even agreeing to go to some stupid seniors party who was known for having wild parties.. Growing up the invitations came by the dozen. In small towns everyone pretty much knows everyone, so whenever a party was thrown everyone was invited. I'd made it a point to turn them all down, concentrated on other things. But I gave in after an argument with my dad, just to spite him by staying out all night. Guess the joke was on me.

There was alcohol at the party. I was stupid enough to indulge in it, and I ended up sleeping with some guy I didn't know. 8 weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. When I first told my dad he was furious. I was terrified he would kick me out of the house but thankfully things didn't get that extreme.. not to say that it was any easier having a place to stay. My first reaction was to quit school. I knew everyone would find out eventually, and I didn't want to deal with all the snide comments. If people hadn't turned their noses up at us before just for my father being a single parent, with little money; I knew it would only get worse, when they saw that I was pregnant. But my father refused to let me off the easy way. He gave me the choice of either going to school, or finding a place to stay. So I sucked it up, and finished with school. Those were the hardest two years of my life. The kids at school were judging and harsh, but I kept my head up because I had to be strong for both myself and my daughter.

I completed my Sophomore year, and juggled work/school for as long as possible, until I had to take paternal leave from my job. All the money I made at work went to bills, and the things I needed for myself. So finding money to put aside for my own place was nearly impossible for awhile. A time came when my father supported us both financially, when I was forced to take leave from my job, and Lily was first born. I had to rest in bed, and take care of Lily at home. So I began online classes with a highschool completion program the middle of my Junior year. My councilor introduced me to the program seeing that there was no one to watch Lily but me, and she'd only just been born so I couldn't take her anywhere. Eventually I finished highscool sometime around June. After a couple months, I was recovered, and Lily was able to come out of the house to attend my graduation with me while I walked the stage. That was a highlight in my life.

But things just got harder as time passed. I'd made it a point to at least get my diploma, but college had to wait. I didn't bother with trying to apply to a college once highschool had passed, getting a second job before I finally moved into my own place. I had to keep two jobs to maintain living on my own. As time passed it didn't get any easier, but I adjusted to supporting myself and Lily. My father worked hard constantly, so I couldn't ask him to watch Lily. I was limited in my choice of jobs because I had to take her with me. Things were beyond difficult but I tried the best I could. Eventually my father was able to retire, which helped a lot. Lily went to him on weekends. But as the years passed even with her growing old, I continued taking her with me wherever I went. Part of it was me trying my hardest not to be like my parents. There had always been a rift between my father and I, with him constantly away. I didn't even know my mom, and I was constantly alone growing up. It was bad enough Lily already didn't have a father in her life. I didn't want her to lose me too, so you could say I felt guilty. Like I owed her more.

And so that's my life. Currently I own a small little beat up car, a one bedroom apartment and two jobs that barely pay the rent. That's about all I have. Not even enough change to put money in an a college account for Lily. But I've always been good at rolling with the punches life's thrown at me. When life gives you lemons...

**AN: First, I'm aware this is super short lol. It's the prologue so it's intended to be, but I promise future chapters will be longer. Also I want to warn everyone who reads this, I haven't written the story out completely. I'm only on the first- technically second chapter now, so it might be awhile before I'm able to post more. I hope you can all bear with me though -puppy dog eyes- This is just a new idea in my head, and I'm just testing this out to see what you all think. This is my very first time posting something on Fanfic net, sooo I'm a bit nervous. lol. But anyway I do plan on continuing writing, because writing is my passion and I'm completely in love with the Supernatural series. Whether I post more for the public or not is completely up to you all though :D Reviews would be much appreciated, and encourage me to post! Also one last thing, please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if there is any. I'd love to hear my readers opinions/ideas, and I'm open to criticism as long as it's helpful. Don't be a meany pants :D My ranting is officially done now.**


End file.
